Etched on the Walls
by zephyrchild
Summary: Slightly AU, Kara and Lee on the new Earth. Kind of fluffy, and author is fighting against making it funny.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Etched on the Walls  
Chapter 1 "In the Grass"  
BSG- Kara/Lee  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I own only the plot...etc..._

Authors note:  
I swore I'd never write fluff again, so much for that...  
Though I intend this fic to be fairly historically accurate in terms of prehistory; I'm screwing with the dates a bit - I own nothing, just shipper-heartache. Also I have moved up the dates, so it's not as "past"- i.e. beginnings of agriculture... colonials forming small farming communities, but still rather dependent on hunting/gatherering- like the "locals". I'm not sure what to promise, but no one will go "poof".

It's getting darker now, the nearby fire flickers giving the pictures on the wall a moving quality as she worked. She had been deep in this cave for hours now; her fingers decisively creating the geometric designs on this inside of this cave. The red ochre staining her fingers as she worked. The smoke thickens around her momentarily before seeping out the cracks in the rock leaving her to continue her work, painting the mandala that had led them here on the surface of the rock. And then the distinct shape of a viper. Through the cracks in the rock she can look up and see the stars, she smiles in some sort of remembrance and lies back to watch the images move in the light of the flames.

**

_Quite some time earlier..._

The sun shone brightly on the grass on the savannah. They had just been standing here together for ages, not saying a word, neither entirely sure what to say. They had watched Lee's, no their, father fly away on a raptor for what is likely the last time.

But when she began to walk, she glanced back to see Lee smiling and following close behind her. She turned around and held out her hand. Whatever came next, they would face it together.

"I think I just want to stare at it all a little longer." Lee said into the silence.

"It is a beautiful planet, maybe a little too bright and shiny." Kara smiled, shielding her eyes from the bright sun, unsure of what came next.

They let their words sit in the silence and walked further, not really heading to anything or away from anything but just to walk together.

A little ways away they lay down in the long green grass, just lay there together, Kara's head resting on Lee's chest, his arms around her. They could have just lain like that for hours, but suddenly Kara chose to break the silence.

"Maybe I should just disappear; I'm really not sure what to do next." Kara admitted slowly. Her task was done, all she had left was Lee.  
"Wherever you're going, I'm going too." Lee answered drawing her face closer, "We can just go off together, explore this world. Climb the mountains and swim in the oceans." Excitement filled his voice as he spoke.

"You sound just like a little kid." Kara laughed at his excitement, propping herself for a good view of his face. But his excitement was contagious, and she wasn't exactly thrilled with the prospect of settling down and farming.

"For the first time in a long time, I can just be. And maybe that makes me feel a bit like a kid." Lee rolled suddenly and Kara found herself on her back looking up into Lee's stunning blue eyes. There was a decidedly playful smile on his face. She laughed, and rolled Lee back straddling him and pressing down on his shoulders, he rolled them again, and again. They continued the mock struggle happily for some time. Finally pinning Kara down securely, holding her arms firmly but gently above her head.

An old expression was on Kara's face, one he hadn't seen in quite some time, "I dare you. Lee, I dare you." She smiled mischievously.

"What? Now?" Lee answered, his eyebrows raising and his voice conveying slight surprise.

"Yeah, now." Kara wriggled slightly and rolled them again. She freed her hands, which Lee released without much struggle and removed her jacket. Lee reached for the hem of her tanks pulling them off partway, letting Kara toss the clothing over her head and lean down for a kiss, beginning to work Lee's tanks swiftly over his head and on to the grass nearby. The instant their lips met the walls and time fell away, they just were what they always were, two perfectly matched souls.

**

"Lee." Kara sighed his name, closing her eyes as Lee kissed her brow and withdrew his body from hers. Afterwards they lay there in sun, the sweat drying on their bodies and their arms around each other. Content to lie in the silence that followed.

"So what else do you want Lee? Other than climbing up that mountain?"

Lee paused, "I have everything I want right now, in my arms."

Kara paused and smiled at his response,obviously pleased by it. "I can't believe we made it here."  
"Neither can I." Lee smiled, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his body, and Kara's warm weight.

Out of nowhere, the decision came, "I think I want to see those mountains close up." Kara rolled up onto her side leaning in for another kiss.

"We can leave tomorrow morning, we'll get some stuff together and just go."

"Just like that?" Kara propped her head up to make better eye contact.

"Just like that. Before either of use get recruited for someone's horticultural pursuits. " Lee leaned forward for another searing kiss. And desire unexpectedly rose up like a flood in response.

They spent the afternoon like that. Lying in the sun, making love and making up for lost time. Until the sun began to set and they headed back for the tents, slightly sunburnt, but still hand in hand. Whatever the future was here, they would face it together.

**

Her fingers dipped into the small leather-like pouch and she created a new design. More complex and beautiful. It was moments like these when she could lose herself slightly and allow her mind to wander. To the beginnings of their life on this planet, and the shape things had taken towards her present. It was fully dark out now; she could see a sliver of moon through the largest crack in the rock. She paused to breathe it in; the beauty of the moment then continued her work. Art was one mark she could leave. She shivered slightly and reached for the nearby blanket, wrapping it around herself while she continued her work. Figures of people, her memories etched and painted into the rock in the depths of this cave.

**


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark already. She grumbled to herself as she made her way carefully into the caves. She could see the camp in the distance as she ducked into the caves. Though they were breaking camp tonight there was one thing left for her to do. She was clothed in a mixture of skins and rough textiles, but her feet were bare and calloused as she made her way along the rock face in the dark. Her hands and feet expertly finding the ledges and holds to help her make her way, her brow furrowed with concentration and her hazel-green eyes bright. Her hair had begun to come out of its braid, tied with a scrap of skin. Her abdomen rounded and stretching out her garments, the only sign of her pregnancy. In another month she wouldn't have been able to make it to the back of the caves. She clutched a stone knife in her hand, just in case she met something or someone unexpected in the caves. There was a bag slung on her back, constructed originally of a dark green textile, but now heavily patched with various skins. Gritting her teeth, she continued the challenging path to the back of the caves.

BSGBSGBSGBSGBSGBSG

Lee studied the map intently in the main tent. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate. It was nearly noon, but it wasn't the sun that had him so distracted. It was the Kara, pacing back and forth in the sunlight as she got dressed. She'd only just gotten up half an hour ago, and the work he had been completing up until then was already almost forgotten.

"Can't we just pick a direction and go?" Kara shoved her bra over her head and shouted through the fabric.

"No." Lee answered and resumed plotting their course.

"Are you going to bring that map with us?" Kara added as she finally pulled on her second tank.

"Yes." Lee attempted to keep his eyes on the paper, "We are leaving tonight. Its too hot to travel during the afternoon, we'll have to work around those times."

"I'll start packing." Kara responded sarcastically and left the tent.

Lee quickly jotted down more information on their route, before folding the map, and placing it back in his pack. It had been decided that a master list of people leaving main settlements was going to be maintained at the landing site, as they began agricultural pursuits and several villages. It was really the best they could do to keep track of people.

Some of the knuckledraggers had already constructed the first wooden spear, unfortunately it wasn't a very good one. It would take a lot of practise before any of them managed to become proficient at wielding them. Even so, they would bring two of the spears with them. As well as a tent, sleeping bags, and as much of the colonial camp equipment as they could carry. They might not be building a city, but they certainly aren't stupid either.

Even from his tent he could see in the distance where the farms were being set up. This morning he'd gotten a request to aid in farming, which he'd had to turn down. This morning he'd signed both his and Kara's names on to the list of people going off on their own. The list was short. Most had enough sense to stay in settlements where they'd be safer and more protected. When they left tonight, they would be leaving the safety of the landing settlement and accepting whatever consequences that would bring.

_Day 4 – roughly 40 clicks from the main settlement- modern day- northern Tanzania_

"Well that was interesting."

"You're just jealous cause I caught us dinner." Kara got closer to get a better look at the mammal she'd killed. "It beats the heck out of rations."

"You cheated." Lee smiled, even as he eyed the remaining meat. They'd gone ahead and cooked it all, even taking some bones that could be used. If either of them could manage to shape them properly.

"Using my gun isn't cheating Lee."

The past four days had really been more like camping, not that either of them had really camped much in their childhoods. They had started at the lake, proceeding north east following the water.

It was complicated by the limited knowledge of edible plants, but they were managing. Lee had observed the natives briefly. And could identify seven plants that should be edible. Neither of them were dead yet.

BSGBSGBSGBSG

Creeping through the caves in the dark wasn't an easy task, but calloused hands and feet worked quickly to get to the back of the cave.

Finally she saw the lights of the fire flickering on the walls. The darkish figure was lying on her back painting, she smiled to herself at the scene. She crept closer silently; she waited until she saw the greyed blonde hair in the firelight before calling out to her, "Mom."


End file.
